Bajo el Mismo Techo
by Zeldangelink
Summary: De familia pobre, ella se va al apartamento del Wolfang menor... las cosas darán un giro, cuando llegue una pequeña huérfana a casa de los jóvenes... AU o UA x'D One-Shot xP


Zeldangelink

Hahahaha! Hola! Bueno estoy aquí con este One-Shot decidí lanzar el tiro, porque aún estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo de "Inmortal" que en sí es una gran respuesta a la pregunta de Yahab, asdasdasdas espero que les vaya a gustar de verdad… okey… me inspiré en el nombre por una película que se llama así, el One-Shot será DarkxMalon y UA x'D plz me da mucha risa eso. Tonterías mías. Aja creo que si aclaro que :

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Disclaimer a Yahab: y que el apellido Wolfang es de Yahab-Sensei.

Y… ZzZzZz-Cambios de escena

-Dialogo

N.A: notas de autora…

Todo listo. Sin más que agregar o trollear ¬w¬ haha empezamos ^^.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Bajo el Mismo Techo

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

La vida en la ciudad, siempre es movida, ruidosa, rápida, las personas van y vienen cada una con una obligación y razón distinta, esos grandes e imperativos edificios de compañías y los pent-house y departamentos de los empresarios, los automóviles, el olor citadino es un tanto desagradable para aquellas personas que no disfrutan de tantos lujos, como la familia Brooks (N.A: no me juzguen xD estoy escaza de imaginación pero es cool Bl) esta familia vive a las afueras de la ciudad, en un rancho, en el Rancho Lon Lon, es un rancho grande, siempre vende leche, frutas, verduras y animales a las distribuidoras de la ciudad, y a pesar del negocio que tienen con algunas empresas de la ciudad son personas de muy escasos recursos, Talon es el dueño del rancho junto a su hermano Ingo , Kafei y Anju son tíos de Malon por parte de su madre, Anju era la hermana de su madre y Kafei es el esposo de esta, y Malon es la pequeña del rancho, su padre hizo un gran esfuerzo para que la pequeña Malon estudiara en una buena escuela, y a pesar de la pobreza que tenían lograron que la joven pudiera terminar la secundaria, la razón de la pobreza era, que los caballos no se vendían y los turistas habían dejado de ir al rancho, la venta de zanahorias, manzanas, papas y nueces dekus se había vuelto un poco floja por la llegada de una competencia al otro lado de la ciudad. Malon termina sus estudios con la ayuda de los Wolfang una familia adinerada y prestigiosa, muy bien parecida ante la sociedad, aparte de que uno de los hermanos Wolfang estaba comprometido con la hija del presidente, (N.A: haha x3 realmente soy muy baka) era una familia con la segunda mejor empresa fabricadora de joyas de toda Hyrule-City. Realmente adinerada. Esta generosa familia de lleno ayudó al padre de la niña, dándole las rupias necesarias para los gastos de la joven en su preparatoria. Para ser claros la joven nunca conoció a los Wolfang solo sabía que ellos ayudaron en sus estudios, tanto, que insistieron en que se fuera a vivir al departamento de su hijo menor y viviera con este para que la ayudara económicamente de un modo más directo (N.A: ah! Por Dios! X3), su padre y los demás integrantes de la familia Brooks gustosos aceptaron tal propuesta, debido a que la joven necesitaba un ambiente mejor y para que pudiera llegar a tiempo a su universidad.

Malon inconsciente de la repentina propuesta de los Wolfang, se había dedicado todo el día a estar en el rancho y ayudar a su tío Kafei, que al caer la noche, cuando todos estaban cenando la propuesta la dejo sorprendida. Su padre le explicó que llevaba 2 años desde que había salido de la preparatoria, y lo mejor sería que continuara en una universidad y pudiera sacar de la pobreza a su familia, Talon le explicó que al día siguiente la pasaría buscando el Wolfang menor en la entrada del parque a las 8:00 am, así que la presionó para que hiciera su maleta.

Al día siguiente… la chica se levantó muy temprano igual que su familia, y se dio cuenta de que el clima estaba nublado, y que pronto podía llover, se preparó con su típico vestido y un sencillo suéter de tela desgastada. Salió del rancho y tomó un bus que la dejaría justo en la entrada de ese parque.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Tal como lo pensó y sintió empezó a llover y el suéter no iba a protegerla de las gotas que caían, más bien se estaba empapando.

En otra parte de Hyrule-City cierto peli-negro dormía placidamente hasta que…

*Música hyliana de rock*

Pesadamente abre un ojo, ve la pantalla de su Iphone, y bufó sonoramente espero unos segundos antes de contestar.

-¿Qué?-responde de muy mala manera.

-Oh! Muy buen día tengas tu también hermano.-responde una masculina voz en tono sarcástico.

-Púdrete-le dijo igual de cortante.

-Papá me dijo que te quedarías dormido, y por lo visto no se equivocó-le dijo en tono de reproche Link- vas tarde, y está lloviendo Malon te está esperando en el parque ¿recuerdas?

-Ah!...-respondió desinteresado- mmmjummm ya… iba saliendo por ella, solo que eres muy molesto y que no estoy de acuerdo con que ella venga a vivir conmigo pero ya que.

-Si claro-le respondió Link incrédulo- bueno apresúrate a llegar porque seguro que la pobre se está mojando.

Colgó rápidamente, ahí siempre estaba Link de entrometido a recordarle cosas o reprocharle algo…

-Idiota-musitó a la nada.

Se levantó rápido a bañarse y a alistarse para ir a buscar a la chica.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Malon, había conseguido salir de el parque corriendo y se fue a resguardarse de ese diluvio dentro de una cafetería.

El dilema ahora sería como haría para conseguir a la persona que la pasaría buscando…

Un auto negro estaba pasando lentamente por el frente de la entrada del parque, y el conductor buscando con la mirada a la chica que le habían mostrado en foto.

La joven estaba vuelta un 8 pensando si saldría o no saldría… así que se aventuró a salir. Por suerte para ella el chico echó una mirada a la puerta que se abrió dejando ver a la empapada Malon, de inmediato se apresuró por bajar el vidrio de la ventana, tocar la corneta de su auto y hacerle señas que se subiera al auto. Malon se percató y se fue corriendo con cuidado de no caerse al auto y subirse a la parte de atrás.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Malon se había bañado y cambiado la ropa empapada por una seca y se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla en la habitación que "el" le había dado.

-Tsk…-sabía que no podía quejarse así que fue el único sonido que emitió.

El viaje se les había hecho a ambos incómodamente silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada.

Se había vestido con un mono largo, una blusa manga larga y unas medias, humildemente. Seguía secando su cabello…

*toc*toc*toc*

-Pase-dijo entre nerviosa y seria.

Entró, un chico que no aparentaba más de 18 años, peli-negro, tez muy pálida, ojos escarlatas, vestía totalmente de negro, la miraba con una seriedad y serenidad juntas-Bueno…Malon es un placer conocerte –decía acercándose a ella para estrecharle la mano- soy Dark, sígueme voy a mostrarte el apartamento-la chica después de estrecharle la mano, asintió y lo siguió.

Salieron del cuarto de Malon y atravesaron nuevamente un pasillito, y llegaron a lo que ella supuso que debía ser la sala- Sala-dijo el normalmente y señalo a otra parte pero esta vez a la izquierda-Cocina-señalo una puerta-La puerta principal-rieron un poco, pues recién habían entrado por allí. Volvieron sus pasos nuevamente por el pasillo y Dark señaló una puerta al final- El baño, mi habitación-señalo una puerta que estaba junto a la del baño. Enfrente a la puerta de su cuarto había otra pero no mencionó nada-Listo. Tu padre me dijo que hace unas semanas el ingresó tus datos y las opciones de las carreras que te pueden salir.

-Si, eso es cierto.-le dijo con tono de que siguiera hablando.

-Bueno y me dijo que te salió la carrera de Derechos.

-Sip.

-Bueno y eso quiere decir que te llevaré y traeré todos los…¿días?-le preguntó con fastidio disfrazado.

-Oh!, no hará falta, gracias-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-es mucho el hecho de estar aquí, tranquilo que no molestaré.

-Bueno, como quieras.-de pronto un sonido llamó la atención de ambos, venía del estómago del chico-"rayos"-fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Malon de inmediato dejo escapar una pequeña risa cantarina. Y se encaminó a la cocina.

-Ven deja que te haga el desayuno.

-No…no hace falta-le respondió avergonzado y un tanto cabizbajo.

-Vamos, no me cuesta nada tranquilo.-y así fue luego de un rato, se encontraba Dark comiendo en el pequeño pero lujoso juego de comedor, unos huevos, tocino, algo de pan y leche Lon Lon.

La chica lo había dejado solo, se había ido a su cuarto a terminar de desempacar, aunque no fue mucho lo que desempacó, estaba muy entusiasmada y nerviosa porque mañana tendría que ir a su universidad, dejó una foto de ella de pequeña con su padre, y sus tíos-muy pronto pa…-dijo al aire, viendo con cierta melancolía la foto.

-"bueno… todo va bien-pensó mientras se recostaba- es decir… Dark es agradable, si, se le ve buen chico, y es lindo además… ¿Qué?-se sintió nerviosa por el pensamiento que le cruzó y trató de dejarlo ir- seguro y son los nervios mismos"-tomó sus libretas y empezó a guardarlas en un bolsito de lado.

Agarró los 3 cuadernos que llevaría mañana y empezó a escribir en ellos. Luego de terminar los guardó y se asomó por la ventana que estaba al lado de su armario y las gotas caían, creando una armoniosa melodía, apenas era medio día y el día estaba triste. Salió de la habitación con una barra de cereales en la mano, se sentó en el juego de comedor y terminó de comerla, realmente estaba aburrida. Dark por su parte no le agradaba tener una invitada por mucho rato, estaba aburrido, llovía y quería salir, así que silenciosamente salió de su cuarto y se encaminó a la puerta lo que no supo es que Malon estaba dormida en la mesa, apoyaba su frente de sus ante brazos, lo único que se le veía era su cabellera peli-naranja. Iba a ser egoísta de su parte irse y dejarla, así que la movió un poco para despertarla.

-mmmm?-y subió un poco su cabeza.-Ah! Lo siento, me quedé dormida-dijo parándose exaltada.

-¿quieres salir a ver la ciudad?-le preguntó con interés fingido.

-sí, claro, deja que me cambie.-la chica se fue al baño, lavó su adormecido rostro y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Al salir, sale con unos jeans grises y una blusa sencilla sin mangas color azul, y el pelo sujeto con un cintillo. El al verla salir se le quedó viendo fijo, y recibió una mirada interrogante de parte de ella, el se dio cuenta y solo se fue a la puerta y ella lo siguió.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

El trayecto iba silencioso, Malon se dio cuenta que Dark es un chico de pocas palabras, y el silencio se le hacía a ella algo incómodo, decidió romper el hielo preguntándole:

-¿y… que edad tienes?

-18.

-Oh…-respondió algo cortada.-¿de que vives?

-realmente de nada, mi padre me da dinero, yo solo me dedico a componer música.

-"que pregunta más idiota"-se regañó ella mentalemente-ah!... ¿y que tipo de música compones?

-Rock-respondió con la vista fija al frente.

-mmm…¿cuál es tu instrumento favorito?

-Guitarra.

-¿desde cuando tocas?

-desde los 8

-¿Manejas?

-16

-¿y…?

-¿es un interrogatorio?-le preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

Ella que ni la mirada le había dirigido en ningún momento, dio un respingo por el modo que le habló.

-No…-dijo con un hilo de voz, que se perdió en el sonido del caucho al pisar un charco.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

El la había llevado al Centro Comercial de Hyrule-City, su actitud era de

muy relajado y antiparabólico, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y ella detrás de el algo nerviosa por la cantidad de personas a su alrededor. Ella seguía atrás de el y trataba de no perderse, el chico iba caminando algo rápido y ella casi ni podía ver las numerosas y llamativas tiendas de ropa, calzado, lencería, electrónica, peluquerías, juegos y pare de contar, su vista se perdía, pero rápido tomaba la marcha y seguía los pasos de Dark.

La vuelta por el Centro fue rápida, ni siquiera se detuvieron a tomar algo, ni siquiera sentarse.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Al día siguiente… la joven despertó temprano y desayunó una manzana y un vaso de leche, la verdad ella no era de mucho comer, y le dejó un desayuno a Dark.

Salió tomó el bus hacia la universidad "Dawn of New Day" (N.A: tributo al remake de MM hehe ;3 Miyamoto nos odia UmU) eran 7 y entraba a las 8:30 estaba más que a tiempo. El bus la dejó a una manzana de la Universidad, así que el trayecto a pie fue algo corto.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

El se levantó pesadamente vio el desayuno y una mueca de desaprobación se dibujó en su rostro.

*Música Hyliana de Rock* xD

-Bueno?-dijo con pereza.

-¿Cómo le vas hermano, que tal todo?

-Bien-contestó como si nada.

-¿Y Malon?

-Creo que en clase.

-¿Crees?

-Si. ¿para que llamas?

-Te iba a decir que en una…*Pic*

Colgó, nuevamente ahí estaba el "te iba a decir…" "papá dijo que…" "debes dejar de…" entre otras…ya no lo soportaba. Y de mala manera comió lo que la peli-naranja. "al menos cocina bien".

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Malon llegó a la casa a las 11:30 debido a que había recibido el horario y unos 3 planes de lapso. Abrió la puerta con la llave que Dark le dio ayer antes de irse a dormir. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un buen almuerzo. Cocinó un estofado de carne con vegetales, algo de arroz y una gaseosa, el olor era tan agradable que sacó a Dark de su habitación y se dirigió a paso rápido a la cocina. La chica al verlo le asintió luego de terminar de poner la mesa. El a su vez quitó su cara de sorpresa y volvió a su gesto normal. Se sentó y sin decir nada empezó a comer. Ella

tímidamente se sentó a comer, esta vez sin decirle ni preguntarle nada. Solo a veces de reojo lo miraba.

-"que incómodo…este chico ni un gracias dice"-pensó algo decepcionada.

El a su vez comía, como si nada, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Terminaron de comer, ella recogió todo y lo lavó.

Todos los días eran así, silenciosos, ella hacía sus deberes que le enviaban en su habitación y solo salía cuando iba a la universidad, a hacerle el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. El era muy indiferente con ella, así que ella empezó a serlo con el, le cocinaba, pero no le decía nada, se hacía la que no le importaba nada, y el a su vez se estaba dando cuenta de eso, ella se sentía mal pues el llevó a unos amigos y entre el grupo había una chica vestida de un modo "Punk" y el la trataba muy bien, el ruido que hicieron no la siquiera concentrarse en la lectura que le habían asignado, triste, al día siguiente lo iba a enfrentar, porque fuera una muchacha de campo no quería decir que no podía tener conversaciones con citadinos, de hecho, se la llevaba muy bien con una chica de nombre Lana (N.A: Hyrule Warriors :3) la cual era muy comprensiva y le encantaba la lectura, siempre la asesoraba a la hora de interpretar y analizar un párrafo. Esa mañana debía estar en la Uni a las 9 y saldría un poco más tarde, así que picó algunas cosas para cuando llegara solo las montaba a cocinar y listo. El desayuno fue un sándwich, ella se lo sirve y le dice:

-Dark, sabes hoy tengo clases a las 9 y…-no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida.

-¿Y que?-le preguntó de mala gana.

-y…-siguió ella- voy a llegar tarde, piqué unas que otras cosas, que en lo que llegue yo las cocino y listo.-le explico con dulce y cantarina voz.

-No me interesa, haz lo que tu quieras-le dijo dándole un mordisco a su sándwich y sin dirigirle la mirada.

-…-esas palabras la dejaron helada, caminó un poco quedando a espaldas del chico-¿sabes cual es tu problema?-le preguntó con un tono más directo sin voltearse a verlo- eres un malagradecido, que ni siquiera eres capaz de decir ni un buenos días o gracias. Tranquilo, como te dije que no iba a molestar, no te diré más nada.

-No-dijo el cortante-El problema eres tú, con tu amabilidad, el detalle, eso… da asco-ella realmente le dolieron esas palabras.-Siempre me molestas, con esa chillona voz.

-Bien-respondió con un hilo de voz- o ¿será más bien que no te agrado por que soy del campo, ese es el problema?-se había dado la vuelta y había quedado parada viendo como el chico comía tranquilamente sin verla.

-¡No… que va!-respondió con mucho sarcasmo- el problema te he dicho, que eres tú… vienes así con tu carita de amable… por Farore.

-¡Oh! ¡Tranquilo! ¡sólo estaré viviendo aquí por 5 años más! Y después me iré ¡Que alegría!-le respondió ella igual de sarcástica- no quiero sonar como una grosera ni mucho menos una malagradecida pero realmente no te soporto-le confesó- he tratado de ser amable contigo, por agradecimiento a ti y a tu familia pero… no puedo-admitió decepcionada.

-Eso es… porque estas enamorada de mi-le respondió arrogantemente con una sonrisa de lado, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se sorprendió cuando le dijo eso… no se lo esperaba (N.A: LOL), sintió mariposas en el estómago y sus mejillas arder.

-N..no.-le respondió rápidamente toda roja.

-Si-decía asintiendo.

-…Ah! Me tienes harta… ¿Cómo di…?-un sonido la interrumpió haciendo que ella callara y ambos dirigieran automáticamente su mirada a la puerta principal, se volvieron a ver y recordaron que habían "discutido" y voltearon sus caras hacia otro lado.

-Yo no iré… esta es tu casa.-le dijo de brazos cruzados, y yéndose a sentar a un mueble de la sala.

-Hmph!-fue lo único que se escapó de su boca antes de irse a abrir la puerta.

-¡Padrino!-una pequeña y chillona voz de niña hizo que rápidamente bajara la mirada hacia la pequeña rubia de coletas cortas, y un vestidito azul con flores le llegaba hasta las rodillas con unas pequeñas sandalias, la pequeña lo abrazó, y Malon se quedó igual de fría que el aludido al ver esa escena. El ni el abrazo le respondió solo la vio de manera extrañada y la apartó.

-¿Quién eres tu?-le preguntó arrodillado para quedar a su altura.

-Aryll, padrino… ¿no se acuerda de mi?-le dijo la pequeña Aryll dándole otro abrazo, el se la volvió a despegar le hizo seña que terminara de pasar, la pequeña arrastró una maleta hasta adentro con mucho esfuerzo pero lo logró, el solo se dio la vuelta agarró su celular y marcó un número, después miró con mala cara a Malon y se fue a su cuarto.

La pequeña Aryll, observaba todo a su alrededor, hasta que su vista se posó en la peli-naranja que estaba sentada en el mueble, se sorprendió un poco la pequeña pues no se había fijado de que había otra persona ahí, con pasitos saltadores se acerco a la chica.

-Hola!-le dijo con una amigable sonrisa-Soy Aryll ¿y tu?-le preguntó extendiendo su pequeña manito para saludarla.

Malon sorprendida por la amabilidad y dulzura de la pequeña le devolvió el gesto y le respondió-soy Malon es un placer conocerte Aryll.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

-¿Pero porque no me dijiste antes?

-Te iba a decir pero me colgaste-le respondió calmado.

-¿Quién la trajo?

-Un extraterrestre duh!...-respondió con sarcasmo- obvio Zelda y yo fuimos por ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Se murió su familia, Dark, quedó huérfana, estaba en un orfanato y recién me enteré, fuimos a buscarla, y como sabes, estamos en otras cosas, y como tu le haces el vago desde que papá te echó, la llevé allá, además no creo que a Malon le moleste.

-Malon es molesta.

-Si… como sea-le respondió incrédulo- eso le dije yo, a mamá, de Zelda… y míranos-le dijo después de echarse una carcajada.

-Mamá…-luego cayó en cuentas de lo que le había insinuado y se sonrojó-Ash…-tratando de hacerse el fastidiado, y realmente lo estaba-Tsk, ¿ahora que haré con ella? Malon y yo no las llevamos de lo peor.

-Ah si? ¿Por qué será eso?-le preguntó en tono burlón-haha te he dicho que si te gusta una chica, para expresárselo es mejor en una heladería, con buen ambiente, por Nayru, Dark!... ¡aprende a llevártela bien con Malon! La niña tiene 5 años, no sabe que murieron en un accidente sus papás, le dije que fueron de viaje muy lejos, no discutan frente a ella, y no la traumes.

-Pe…

Esta vez le había tocado a Link colgarle…

-Debí haberlo ahogado con esa almohada cuando tuve la oportunidad-dijo decepcionado (N.A:Asdasdasdasd xD x3)

Con pesados pasos salió de su cuarto a la sala pensando el porque las diosas le hacían eso al el. Al llegar pudo ver a Malon conversar y reírse con Aryll de un modo muy normal y tranquilo, como si se conocieran de hace años.

-Este…-interrumpió Dark a las chicas-Necesitamos hablar Malon.

-Padrino!-dijo la chica con una gran sorpresa dibujada en su rostro-¿Malon es tu novia?-luego de soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! "que niños los de ahora ._.'" –pensó, sintió las mejillas arder un poco, cosa que paso desapercibida.

Malon, con cara extrañada, se levantó y se fue con el a la habitación de Dark, muy desordenado todo.

-Escucha, nos odiamos y todo lo demás-el le explicó a lo que ella con cara de fastidio asintió dándole la razón-Si, pero la niña no tiene padres-la expresión de Malon cambió a una preocupada-Murieron en un accidente me dijo mi hermano.

-Ella me dijo que estaban de viaje…

-Si, esa fue la mentira que le dijo Link, me la dio para que cuidara de ella, así que…tregua, no te voy a reprochar nada, no más reclamos, de verdad… tregua.

-Bien, tregua-Dijo ella con una sonrisa de victoria, en si ella no lo odiaba, solo le molestaba que el fuera tan antipático con ella.

-Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara-le dijo en tono de reclamo el mientras se adelantaba a salir, ella aprovechó y le dio un buen zape-Auch-se sobó mientras volteaba bruscamente a verla , a lo que ella dejo escapar una carcajada. Llegaron a la sala, donde la pequeña estaba sentada en el sillón, viendo a la nada.

-mmm…¿Aryll?

-¿Padrino?

-vas a dormir con Malon en su cuarto ¿te parece?

La niña sonrió y asintió viéndolos con cara de ilusión.

-Y mañana, irás a clases. ¿Dónde estudias?-decía sentándose junto a ella.

-En la escuela, del centro-explicó muy decidida la pequeña-em… la Escuela Viento de Farore, es bastante buena, a mi me agrada, enseñan cosas prácticas al menos.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron sorprendidos con el modo de hablar de la niña.

-¿Qué edad dices tener?

-6 y medio.

-ah…-decía tratando de entender el porque del modo de hablar de la pequeña.

-Padrino… yo me iré a acomodar-dicho esto se bajó del mueble y con esfuerzo empezó a arrastrar su maleta, al darse cuenta de esto Malon la ayudó a cargarla, y se dirigieron a su cuarto.

-Woah-dijo maravillada la Aryll-es más grande que en el orfanato…¿y donde dormiré yo Malon?-le preguntó a la muchacha luego que esta ordenó su ropita en una cómoda.

-emmm…nena, no lo sé… seguro que el padrino Dark si sabe-le dijo guiñando un ojo a lo que la pequeña se rió a carcajadas- DARK!-gritó Malon.

-¿Qué?¿que paso? Mande.

-¿Dónde va a dormir Aryll?-preguntó

-La cama, en la parte de abajo se abre como una gaveta ahí va a dormir la niña.

Dicho y hecho, abrieron la parte de abajo y había otro colchón con una manta y su almohada. La niña puso una cara de sorprendida y agradeció a los chicos.

-Ah! La Universidad! ¿Qué hora es?

-10 para las nueve-respondió tranquilamente Dark

-Ah!-pegó un gritito ahogado Malon y se fue corriendo hacia la salida-Adiós!

-Padrino! Es muy bonita…

-Sí…

-Sabe? Tengo hambre-le comentó con un puchero.

El se rascó la nuca, últimamente todo lo había cocinado Malon, y había perdido la cuenta desde la última vez que se cocinó. Como pudo le hizo un sándwich… realmente… Malon si era muy útil…

-Gracias, padrino.

-De nada.-le dijo secamente.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Pasaron 3 años desde que Malon estaba allí, Aryll había cumplido sus 9 añitos recientemente, el trato entre Malon y Dark era mejor, hablaban más, se ayudaban mutuamente, tanto Malon a Dark a la hora de cocinar, pues el se quedaba con la niña y debía cocinarle, y Dark a Malon con alguna que otra tarea y comprándole un libro.

Salieron al Centro de la ciudad a comprar los alimentos, entonces Dark llevaba las bolsas, Malon sujetaba de la mano a Aryll y la pequeña se comía un helado. Luego fueron al Centro Comercial, y a Aryll, Dark le compró unos vestiditos más un par de boticas, unos pendientes y un sujetador. Malon realmente no quería nada, el le había regalado un bello collar en su cumpleaños y para ella eso fue muy significativo, el insistió en que también debía comprarse algo, y ella le dijo que las 1.000 rupias que el le había dado para 3 libros, le sobraron 500 rupias y se compró unos jeans y otro suéter. Pero el insistió, y le compró un par de vestidos elegidos por ella, y otras cosas más. La vendedora que era nada más ni nada menos que una chica que aparentaba la misma edad que Malon, de tez bronceada, pelo corto y rubio opaco, y una mirada verdosa esmeralda.(N.A: la identifican? La odio! xD la puse de vendedora haha x3) les dijo que se veían muy tiernos, y que nada era más bonito y alegre que salir de compras, también agregó que habían tenido una muy linda niña. Malon quiso desaparecer, ¡¿realmente la gente los veía así?! No es que se avergonzara, solo que le daba cosa el hecho de que su trato con Dark fuera solo por la pequeña y no fuera por que el realmente le agrade compartir con ella. Se sonrojó y lo que más le sorprendió fue que el solo sonrió, dijo gracias, se arrodilló para que la niña se subiera a sus hombros y salieron de ahí.

Realmente todo había cambiado, ¡parecían una familia de verdad! Y ella se sentía mal, porque realmente lo quería a Dark, y sabía que sería imposible.

La pequeña Aryll al cumplir los 7, Dark le dijo que era mejor que durmiera en un cuarto para ella, y le habilitó el otro cuarto del que no le había hablado a Malon, la habitación era igual a la otra solo que tenía un par de guitarras, un teclado, un bajo, y muchos pósters de leyendas del rock, la niña, no le molestó en lo absoluto, solo mudó sus cosas, y poco a poco fue aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra y el piano, el de verdad se sentía orgulloso de su ahijada, le había agarrado cariño. Su hermano se casó un año después de la llegada de la pequeña, el fue con Malon y Aryll a la boda, a ellos lo daban de novios y cosas así solo para molestarlo, pero ni atención les prestó, pudo notar que Malon si se incomodaba pero a el le producía mucha risa ese hecho.

La niña les preguntaba mucho por sus padres, pero ellos no le decían nada, sacaban otro tema, o se ponían a jugar cualquier juego de mesa o de video. ya a sus 12 años le dicen la verdad de lo ocurrido y con tristeza lo acepta.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Ya habían pasado 6 años de que Malon había ingresado a la universidad, ella se gradúa a sus 24 años, Dark le pagó a su familia el pasaje para ir a verla, su familia estuvo con ella en su graduación, y Dark y Aryll, también la acompañaron.

Ya ella no tendría más que hacer, podía irse al Rancho Lon Lon, como le prometió a Dark, allá iba a trabajar… si, ella sería reconocida a su tiempo como una buena abogada. Además el caso que le tocó antes de graduarse, fue exitoso, seguro y la llamarían.

Esa iba a ser su última noche en el apartamento, sin duda que extrañaría a la pequeña Aryll y a Dark, que siempre lo quiso aunque nunca le dijo nada, ni tampoco se lo diría. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir. Salió de su habitación, y se encaminó a la cocina, abrió una botella de leche Lon Lon, la puso a calentar, se sirvió una taza y se quedó parada en el mesón con con la taza en sus manos, pues tenía algo de frío, todo estaría a oscuras de no ser por la luz de la cocina encendida, dio un sorbo a la leche, y unos brazos la envuelven haciendo que se asustara y diera un pequeño saltito.

-Eh? Dark? Que pasa?-consigue soltarse del abrazo que le dio el chico para verlo a la cara.

-Lo siento.-el le da otro abrazo que esta vez es correspondido.

-Yo también, lo siento-dijo suspirando con cierta dificultad, ella estaba triste y no quería llorar, pero sin darse cuenta sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, así que apretó sus ojos y hundió su rostro en el hombro de el.

Silenciosamente lloraba la chica, y el por su parte tenía el corazón roto, acariciaba su pelo con suavidad tratando de calmarla. El también quería llorar, el hecho de no verla más lo tenía devastado. Luego de un rato, ella dejó de llorar, y lentamente se separó del chico, terminó de secar sus lágrimas y un tanto cabizbaja con la voz quebrada le logró decir:

-Yo…de…de verdad, lamento como te trate hace un tiempo, fui grosera, no fue un trato digno de mí, pues yo estaba aquí, solo causaba molestias por eso me disculpo, lo que dije no… fue… cierto. Me caes muy bien. Y gra…gracias por, dejarme aquí todo este tiempo. Te…te quiero mucho.

El se quedó sorprendido la verdad, quien tenía más motivos para disculparse era el. Y esa confesión… la chica era muy valiente.

-No… en parte tenías razón, fui un malagradecido, tu eras amable y no supe apreciar eso, y también mentí… y no pienso que tu voz sea chillona, tu también me caes bien, y yo no te quiero… yo te amo.

Ella nunca se esperaba tal confesión, sintió que el corazón le latía muy fuerte, las mejillas le ardían, y le dio un abrazo.

-Yo también te amo-se separó de el le besó la frente y se fue dejándolo solo en la cocina.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Fin

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Ahh! casi que me hace llorar ese par TwT ahhhaha, Zeldangelink necesita un abrazo UwU TwT *snif*

Vaya! ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad me gustó, y pido paciencia con "Inmortal" asdasdasd realmente, estoy trabajando en ello, muchas tareas… entiendan TwT , en el capítulo ya di las explicaciones… quisiera saludar a todos los lectores que me leen! :* un beso! Nos leemos luego.

P.D: cualquier error plox díganme.

P.D1:Miyamoto-sama nos odia UmU

Bueno… Me voy!


End file.
